


Foreboding

by Ishimaru_Asuka



Category: Malevolence
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Losing Control, Nightmares, Remembrance, Telepathy, midnight visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/pseuds/Ishimaru_Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eva's death Kai has even worse nightmares that are threatening his environment. Logan has changed, too. And Kai realizes his friend needs him. So he tries to mend things and be there for Logan. As Kai finds out what has happened to Logan something very worrying is revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreboding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingDragon/gifts).



> Hey there!
> 
> When there is a story that never lets you go, you just have to fanfiction. And this particular novel has a really strong hold on me ever since I read it first. After reading and rereading I finally settled on this little scene. Hopefully, you like it.  
> Also I would like to dedicate this short story to my dear writing buddy, the author of Malevolence.
> 
> Anyhow, have fun reading.

**Foreboding**

 

Gunfire. Its cruel, rattling sound echoed through the night; it was only ever drowned out by random bomb explosions. The world was on fire and in ruins. And amidst it all there was a little girl, filthy, bloody and crying miserably, clutching her torn doll to her chest. She wailed and sobbed, stumbled through the dirt in search for her dead parents. Then she fell to the ground, too weak to stand. She reached out to Kai, and he tried to grab her small hand, ached helplessly to save her from her certain death. Even though he knew it was in vain. But when he looked at her face it was not the girl from Kosovo anymore, but Eva reaching out to him as she burned out and exploded. Overload.

Kai woke with a start, sitting straight; the windows shattered into hundreds of sharp shards as he suddenly released the build up Mindwave. When he came to senses it was Connie's desperate face he saw first. She clung to his waist and sobbed. “Kai! Thank goodness, you're awake!” she cried. “I couldn't wake you, and Logan isn't here to help; thought you'd Overload.”

Still dizzy Kai rubbed his aching head. “I'm ok… I'm ok,” he murmured, willing himself to control his haywire mind again. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out, in and out. Only when he calmed down again he realized how right Connie was and how close he had been to Overload. He looked at his lover's worried face and cupped her cheeks with his big hands. “You alright?”

Reluctantly Connie nodded. “Let the scare aside,” she half-smiled.

Kai sighed. After the fight against Louise that resulted in Eva's death a lot of things had changed. Logan became more introvert; he isolated himself from his close friends, Kai and Connie; suffering, drinking too much alcohol, pushing everyone away. He was slipping away and Kai couldn't do anything about it. In turn Logan wasn't there to save Kai from his recurring nightmares. And now these dreams were haunting him more often than ever; he would wake up to a battered and torn bedroom after unconsciously lashing out with his Adept mind, and finding Connie worried sick. Obviously his lover feared he would one day end up like Eva – locked up in his mind or worse: dead.

For now Kai could soothe her and reassure her. The throbbing headache gradually subsided as he regained his countenance, and finally Connie let go and returned to her own bedroom. They severed their telepathic link.

It was still in the middle of the night. But after this dream Kai couldn't sleep anymore. Sighing he rubbed his temples. It was hard to come to terms with what had happened; especially when it happened so fast. Eva was gone, Logan felt to him as good as gone, and the remaining Psychers and Adepts were scattered to the four winds.

To Kai it seemed as if everything was slipping through his hands, that he had no control at all of what was happening. This probably weighed on his mind so much that he also lost control over his powers more often. And those nightmares were pretty much the result of it. Kai hated it. He didn't want to feel as helpless, and he certainly didn't want to endanger his surroundings. At one time he had tried to push even Connie away, but she stubbornly stayed by his side. In the end he was glad she was so adamant; her presence kept him anchored to reality and she calmed him down, if only a bit.

Kai perceived Logan had no such anchor right now; and he certainly hadn't expected that Eva's death would influence Logan as much as it apparently had. Kai realized then and there that Logan needed a friend badly these days; and that he should be that friend. So he stood, carefully avoided the glass shards on the ground as he went to the wardrobe and dressed himself. A short peek into Connie's room told him she was already back asleep. Then he took the car keys and drove like a madman to Logan's place as if his friend's life depended on it.

It still was in the middle of the night but Logan was awake on odd hours now anyways. And really: when Kai arrived he saw a dim light shine through a window of Logan's apartment. So Kai rung the bell. No reaction. So he rung again. _Come on, Logan. It's me,_ he linked their minds. After a while he heard a shuffling, then the clicking of the doorlock. The door was opened a crack and Kai saw a pale face that reminded him more of a ghost than his dear friend.

“What do you want?” Logan gruffly mumbled. The bags under his eyes were heavy and black, his eyes bleak; he looked deranged and rumpled.

“Let me in, please,” Kai said. His heart clenched; he hadn't known how bad Logan's state was.

“No,” Logan denied and was about to close the door, but Kai put a foot in between.

_Let me in, Logan,_ he repeated, forcing his mind unto his friend. Logan recoiled as if hurt and the door sprang open. Kai stepped inside and closed the door behind him while Logan stumbled to his sofa.

Kai took a look around. The computer screen was the only light source and the apartment was a mess. Piles of dirty clothes, litter and empty bottles lay strewn about. The desk was covered in paper stacks. Kai regretted he hadn't been here earlier.

Logan had curled into a ball and was mumbling incomprehensible things. Kai sighed and sat beside him. “I'm sorry it took me so long,” he quietly murmured and cautiously brushed Logan's mind with his. It seemed so sombre and despaired as if a malevolent parasite had latched onto it and infested it with darkness. He wanted to ease his friend's pain so he tried to lighten up his mind through their link; he thought of the good times and shared them with Logan.

Logan startled and blinked as if awoken from a nightmare. “Kai?” he breathed and looked at him wide eyed.

Kai nodded. “I'm here,” he affirmed, “I'm here now.”

Logan sat and clasped Kai's hand tightly. He seemed afraid and confused, but he seemed also more lucid than when opening the door. “Where is she?” he frantically asked darting his eyes back and forth.

“Who? Connie?” Kai asked, “She's at home.”

“No, no,” Logan shook his head and gripped Kai's hand harder. He leaned over and whispered: “She's alive, Kai. She's alive.”

Kai frowned, worried for his friend. “Eva is dead, Logan. She exploded in the fight against Louise and saved us all. Don't you remember?” he gently told him.

“Not Eva,” Logan again shook his head so his long hair flew about his face. He looked frightened about and then whispered: “It's Louise. Louise is still alive. Oh Lord, what have I done? It's all my fault.” He groaned and covered his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Kai was shocked. While Logan rambled on his mind was stuck to that one thought. If Louise Somerville was still alive after an explosion that had killed even the strongest of them all, the Master Adept Eva… what would that imply about Louise's powers? And if she really was alive, how long until she would go on a manhunt and threaten Connie's and Logan's and Kai's and everyone's lives again?

He had to prevent that. So he grabbed Logan by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “Tell me everything you know,” he demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
